


::eclipse

by graven_abiogenesis



Series: Solar [3]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graven_abiogenesis/pseuds/graven_abiogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Because there are always those special in-between times when the world stops to listen to your soul and your soul alone. KaworuxShinji. Part 3/3 of the "Solar" ficlets. Completed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	::eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Eva is not mine, no matter how much I beg and wish it were so.

The only time Kaworu feels human is when he is with Shinji.

And the only time Shinji feels truly alive is when he is with Kaworu.

In those moments, no one gives a damn about instrumentality and angels and Lilim and borders; it's just quiet music and tiny, ghostly smiles and a hesitant, tremulous voice weaving in under a stronger, heavenly song to create the perfect harmony.

It's just music.

It's just a little bit of addiction, of something special.

And it's just a little bit like falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed. Sorry they're not longer; I just had a few minutes, so I drabbled. Please read and review, your critiques help me a lot!


End file.
